


FLYF

by fondofit



Series: A Lone Heart [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: There are few comforts when the world is in darkness. Cor and Gladio find what they can in each other.





	FLYF

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the idea banks for a long, long while. If anyone can guess what FLYF means, I will write a small drabble for them or something. Please enjoy!!

When all's said and done, neither of them will admit to who started this tryst first. It's a mix of wants and needs that came to a head, a sudden burst of a dam that they ended up drowning in. But at this moment in time, it doesn't matter started this relationship. Not when the world is shrouded in darkness for the foreseeable future and not when the threat of not living another day looms over the general populous’ heads.

So they take what they can get, feelings drudged up by old memories and friendships. It's an escape from everything else. Worn, calloused fingers linked with calloused, long fingers as a warm body wrapped around another. It feels like home, as much as this life could feel like home.

“You heading out tomorrow morning?” A gravelly low voice spoke into the darkness of the trailer. 

The body enveloped in his arms shifted a little. Just enough to let the younger man know that he was awake. 

“Yes.”

It was a simple answer for a man who liked to keep things simple. 

The younger man grumbles, pulling the other closer to him. He wasn’t always this clingy. He’d tried to keep most of his friends close, but it had been months for most and years for some since he heard from anyone other than his sister, Cor and Talcott. The small blood and not blood-related family he had in Insomnia was still together after all these years. 

“You’ll be fine, Gladio.” 

Gladio could feel the man speak, the vibrations under his hands as he holds him close. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

He could feel the man hold back a bitter laugh. He didn’t voice what he thought was funny. 

“I won’t be alone. I have a team.” 

The Immortal didn't leave on missions alone. Not since the dark began and not since he took over guardian duties over Iris and Talcott. It came as a small comfort, but he knew he was needed and wanted.

Gladio buries his face into the back of Cor’s neck, nuzzling the short, trimmed hair at the base. The warm breath against his skin reminds Cor of another time so similar and so long ago that it makes his heart ache. He tightens his fingers, squeezing Gladio’s hand in reassurance. His safety was something that he couldn’t guarantee. 

This shouldn't be as hard as it is, buried beneath the sheets engulfed with the warmth and comfort of another person. Cor breathes in deep, closing his eyes, wishing he could wake up to find the light and that all of those memories that he associated with it. He misses them. Being the one left behind is hard. Especially when he sees the ghosts of friends and those he considered family everywhere he goes.

With a tight squeeze around his middle, Cor feels the hips that were spooned up behind him give a slow gyrating push. He closes his eyes, pushing back into Gladio, egging the other man on. He’s allowed himself to get lost in the other man's personality and body. It was selfish of him. Then again, Gladio had laughed when he brought it up.

_”If you think you’re being selfish then I am just as guilty.”_

So Cor indulges himself. Allows his heart to give and receive love in an attempt to make it through another day. He lets himself be engulfed by the maelstrom that inherited the name Amicitia.

Gladio whines in the back of his throat on contact. His fingers dig into Cor's sides, pulling him closer. Cor doesn’t mind the sting of nails digging into his skin or the way those fingers seem to glide over his body with indepth knowledge. Or how Gladio’s beard would scratch across the back of his neck as the younger man began kissing the skin beneath his lips.

This creates new memories as much as it reminded him of old ones. 

Gladio was attentive, making sure Cor felt the utmost pleasure. Gladio appreciated each moan and sigh escaping the Marshal’s mouth, eager to see if he could do anything different to draw out the experience. Gladio didn't do fast fucks. He made sure Cor was in that bed for at least an hour.

Cor pushed back against Gladio again, closing his eyes as he allowed his senses to take over. He felt Gladio’s half hard cock grind against his ass. The feeling odd, but arousing as he could imagine how soon Gladio would be inside of him, the heat and weight of him an anchor to this world. 

He could feel Gladio’s hands travel from his waist to his ass. Fingers roughly knead their way to the cleft, slowly getting Cor used to the motions and the feeling of Gladio’s intruding hands. One hand leaves and Cor hears the rustling of pillows and a cap popping open. He sighs when he feels the warmed lubed fingers circle around the sensitive skin of his asshole. Cor breaths in deeply with a shaky breath as Gladio teases, nipping at the crook of his neck as his other hand tries to hold Cor still.

If there was one thing that Cor found with his lovers was that they liked to tease him. They would tell him how they loved to hear his growling moans and his needy whines. Cor wasn’t terribly vocal in bed, but when his lovers could break him down he would let loose with unintelligible noises that he’d deny any account of. 

Gladio would do his best to get him to that point.

A large hand moves low and Cor gasps as it brushes his growing erection. A fleeting touch, but he reacts to it just as readily. His hips buck forward, seeking that feeling once again. The hand comes back, slowly dragging itself from root to tip as Gladio bites down especially hard on Cor’s right shoulder.

Cor growls out a moan then, the only other noise in the room other than Gladio’s kisses. Cor pushes back on his hand lightly fingering his ass as he feels the need to have something, anything inside of him. 

“Stop teasing.”

Gladio smiles against his neck as he pushed the first finger inside. Cor whines as his body adjusts to the burn of the intrusion. It's a slow push and pull which makes Gladio grin when he feels Cor's muscles tighten around him before relaxing. Gladio kisses his neck once more before pushing further in, trying to feel for the other man's prostate.

When he hits it, Cor’s body jolts, trying to push back onto the other man's hand. It's the reaction that Gladio finds himself turned on with. He teases as much as he can before he adds a second finger. Cor gasps, rocking back on his fingers as much as Gladio’s grip on him will allow.

“Gladio, keep moving.”

It's a breathy order, but the younger man complies, moving the hand holding Cor's dick with purpose. He rounds the head with his thumb with each pass, making sure to adjust his grip as he pumps the other. 

“You ready?” 

Gladio’s voice is gruff and low as he waits for Cor’s answer, keeping his fingers moving at a slow and even pace. He could feel the older man tense, his voice struggling to come out. With a terse whine, Cor breathes out a shaky, “ _Gods, yes_.”

Gladio adjusts himself as he pulls his fingers out of Cor. He makes sure to cover himself and lube up before pushing in. Cor groans as he slowly becomes filled. His body adjusts to the intrusion and the the movement. It brings back memories of rushed fucks in Citadel restrooms and slow nights of enjoy another's company while the children were asleep. 

Cor tries to ignore the past as he tries to focus on the present. It's hard in moments like this, where his loneliness is sated for a couple hours at a time. He also knows he does the same for the man currently fucking him in slow, languid thrusts. It's a mutual unspoken agreement.

As Gladio keeps his pace, Cor starts pushing back, trying to feel that euphoric high he gets from the other man hitting his prostate. He gasps when a particularly strong movement hits it and he rolls his hips in response. Gladio angles himself up once again as he attempts to hit the same spot as he picks up his own pace.

Cor closes his eyes, as a moan breaks from his lips. His body feels like it’s on fire, his hands grip the sheets in front of him. It reminds him of days long ago, where he’d be rendered into a state of incoherent moans as he was held down and lovingly fucked as he was now. Thirty years old and Gladiolus…

“ _Gods_ , Gladio, _you fuck like your father._ ”

Gladio groans as his grip tightens on Cor’s hip and cock. 

“Damnit, Cor. Don’t say shit like-”

“ _Just keep moving_.”

Cor knows Gladio is almost at his peak when the pace starts speeding up as well as becoming more erratic. He sighs as he feels his body react to the thrusts, moving his hips back, hoping his relief would come soon. Gladio’s hand on Cor’s dick moves in tandem with each thrust. With final a rough twist and a pull, Cor comes in the younger man’s hand with a drawn out moan.

Gladio grins, kissing the back of Cor’s neck as he feels the convulsions through the other man’s body. He quickens his pace, groaning as he feels the heat pool into his loins. He feels Cor push back once more as he comes, allowing his body to shake in orgasmic bliss. He buries his face into the back of Cor’s neck, trying to steady his breathing to something frantic. He pulls out, Cor moaning lowly as he feels the absence. Gladio ties up the condom and throws it into the small trash by the bed.

Settling back against each other, Cor finds himself drifting to sleep. It’s a lull he’s brought into with the slow steady rhythm of Gladio’s breathing. The younger man falls asleep with his arms wrapped around Cor’s waist, spooned up behind him. They don’t mention Clarus while wrapped up in each other in bed and they don’t talk about the past the next morning. They had decided months ago that they would focus on the present. The now is where they are, wrapped in the comfort of each other’s arms.


End file.
